Kayla Hunter: The Final Wars
by ngreaux0813
Summary: Join Kayla as she and the DMC must face off a army of demi-titans and a dragon the size of a mountain. Will Kayla and the DMC defeat this threat or will they fade until they are just a fading memory?
1. Training

**Idea came to me last night and i had to write it! Hope you like this is the last book in the series for now! REVIEW!**

Kayla

I walked behind my students as the shot thier arrows at the targets all getting bullseyes. Except Percy.

"Percy arm up and keep your back straight your slouching." I say and straighten him. Annabeth laughs and continues practicing. Percy mumbled something under his breath but kept practicing. I pushed Percy because he has alot to learn if he wants to graduate in the next month with the rest of the trainees. After practice Percy grabbed his water and started to walk out with Annabeth.

"Percy." I call out. He turns and jogs over.

"Yeah Kayla?" Percy asked. He sounded winded like that jog made him tired.

"Meet me outside by the obstacle course at 7." I say.

"But there's a storm coming in." he says. I smile.

"I know." I grab my bag and make my way over to the dragon pens. I found Shadow and scrached behind her ear. She purred and licked my face.

"So girl you up to getting wet tonight?" I ask. She tilted her head at me and I took it as a yes.

**TIME SKIP TO TONIGHT**

Percy walked outside with a towel and water bottle.

"What's up Kayla?" Percy asked. I sighed and pointed to the obstacle course.

"Just do the course so we could get out of here." I say. He chuckles and I snap my fingers and the DMC shield from outside dissapeared and it began raining. This time I chuckled and he started up the climbing wall. I started my stopwatch and he jumped down the other side. He crawled underneath the barbed wire and got up on the other end. I saw ichor dripping out of his arm and I shook my head. Percy went up the rope and got to the tower with the flag after slipping a few times. He grabbed the flag and smiled. I whistled and Shadow came and took the flag from Percy.

"No fair!" Percy yelled.

"Well get it Percy." I say.

"I would if I had wings!" Percy yelled. Then he realized what to do and called Blackjack. The black pegasus swooped down and Percy jumped on his back. Shadow say her challenge and swooped down talons oustreched. Blackjack dodged and Percy tried to grab the flag but Shadow dived out of the way. Shadow landed next to me and I got on grabbing 2 wooden staves. Shadow soared into the air and I tossed Percy a stave.

"Let's see what you got Jackson." I taunt. He twirles it around and Blackjack comes at us full speed. I concentrate on Shadow's even breathing and her heart pounding in her chest. I opened my eyes and mentally tell Shado to move left. Normally I would never connect our minds but I took it as an oppourtunity. When connected I could feel her pain and able to tell her what to do faster than telling her aloud. Useful in battle. Percy came and attacked with his stick. I blocked and hit Blackjacks rump causing him to get scared and fly higher. Percy dove back down and tried to do the same thing but Shadow just got mad and attacked Percy. Shadow hit him off Blackjack and he fell on top of the tower. Shadow touched down by the tower and i jumped off attacking Percy. He concentrated on the water causing it to move. I focused on the tide he created and grew it bigger and threw it on him. he fell off the tower 10 feet below. The water revived him and he got up. I climbed down and attacked Percy again. He blocked but was blinded by the rain. I disarmed him and had my staff at his throat.

"When you're facing your enemy it wouldn't be that easy. And it wouldn't be with wooden staves either." I say. I snapped my fingers again and the rain stopped with the barrier returning. I tossed him his towel and we headed back.

"What did you do with your dragon?" Percy asked.

"δράκος δουλεία. Dragon bondage." I say.

"Could I try?" Percy asked.

"It's not that easy you need a dragon." I say.

"Then get me one." Percy said. I chuckle.

"Then i have one in mind. but it's not as easy as you think."

"Then I want to learn."


	2. Ghost's Shadow

**Hope you like so far! REVIEW!**

Percy

Ghost

Kayla led me to the dragon's pen and Shadow followed us. I looked at the dragon which had diffrent shades of black and 4 diffrent eye colors.

"Man those eyes are creepy." I say. Looking at the red eyed dragon. Kayla looked at me then the dragon.

"Oh that's Firestar. David's dragon. A dragon has diffrent eye color depending on their powers." Kayla said continuing down the hall.

"Wait powers?" I ask

"Yeah. Blue for water, Red for fire, Green for acid and Yellow for light." Kayla said. " Shadow is the only known dragon with yellow eyes. But the dragon you're going to meet has blue eyes."

Kayla opened a cage door.

"ερχόμαστε σε ειρηνευτικής φάντασμα"**Means we come in peace Ghost,.**Kayla said in Greek. A dragon walked out with the most magnificent blue eyes. He noticed me and growled low in his throat. But it wasn't threating but more a cat's purr. He walked over and I put my hand out as to touch him but he backed away.

"Slowly." Kayla said. "αρμονία" **It means Harmony**

I put my hand out more slowly and Ghost looked at it not moving. I turned my head away from him hoping he would make a move. I felt his scales on my hand and he growled appreciatly. I rubbed hhis head and he licked me. I wiped the drool off and Kayla jumped on Shadow.

"Well get on him." Kayla said. I got on Ghost and we went outside to the beach. Ghost lifted off the sand and into the air. After spining and flying all over Shadow and Kayla flew next to us and Ghost leveled and we flew next to each other.

"Enough fooling around. Time to learn." Kayla said. "Feel his heart beat and his breating and let it become you're own."

I closed my eyes and used my knees to feel his heart beat. His breating became mine and I felt connected.

"Now what?"

"Know that when you do this you endanger youself and your dragon. Once connected you are faster and much harder to kill but when you're connected if he gets hurt so do you and vice versa. But when you are truly connected you wont need to use it and are able to see as one. Literally." Kayla said.

"Sweet." I say.

"Let's see if your dragon is faster than mine." Kayla taunted. " I doubt it though."

"It's so on. This will be payback for the car race on my birthday." I say

"You shouldn't have challenged me if you didn't know how to drive." Kayla reasoned. " Don't try to distract me. Let's fly!"

"Wait! Do you ever fly with Moonwave anymore?" I asked. Her good mood vanished and her expression darkened. Shadow swooped back down to the beach and I told Ghost to follow her. I landed on the beach and ran after her.

"Hey was it something I said?" I asked.

"Lesson's over." Kayla said soflty. Her voice sounded thick like she was about to cry.

"She's dead." I said. Kayla sat on the bench her knees up to her chest. She looked out to the ocean the tides were uneven with soft tides at one time and hard crashes of water the next.

"When I tried to go kill Uranus last week when he found out about the Golden Ring I took Moonwave. I got into the base but Uranus ambushed me like he knew we were coming. Moonwave got me out but she had her wings cut off. When we got back to the DMC she refused to be taken cared for saying there's no point of living if she couldn't fly. So she died at my hand." Kayla said. She began to cry more. I was uncomfortable about the whole older brother thing but I put my arm over shoulders reassuringly. She got up and Shadow followed behind her like a puppy. Kayla scratched behind her ears and walked back into the DMC. I got Ghost and went to put him back in his cage.


	3. News

**Plz review guys! **

Percy

Wake up call

I knocked on Kayla's door to her huge house but I got no answer. I tried to open the door and it was unlocked. I walked in and went into her bedroom. And she was there in bed with David her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist while David's head was on her's and lying on his back. I walked in and touched Kayla's shoulder. She jerked awake and had a knife at my throat. After she adjusted to what happened she sheathed back her knife and stuffed it back under her pillow.

"Percy you should know better than to wake me up." Kayla groaned. She got up and pushed David off the bed who fell with a grunt and groggily got up.

"Sorry Annabeth wanted me to get you. Though now I get why she laughed at me." I said promising to get her back. Kayla asked if I wanted coffee and I just shook my head.

"Do you know why Annabeth wanted me?" Kayla said sipping her mocha.

"She wouldn't say." I said. She nodded and Austin, Ethan and David came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So Mom what's for breakfast?" Ethan said opening the fridge.

"Why don't you cook something and find out?" Kayla said.

"OH! Burn!" Austin said resulting from a hit upside the head by Ethan. After they all ate we left to my house to find Annabeth and saw her and my boys on the couch watching TV.

"Annabeth I got Kayla." I say siting on the couch next to Matthew my youngest son and ruffled his hair.

"Daddy stop it!" yelled the 13 year old. Jake smirkedd at Daddy.

"Come on Jake I remembered when you were that age saying that." I tease

"Yeah well Dad I'm 19 now so..." Jake trailed off focusing on the TV.

"Well Kayla I got Percy to get you so we could leave for the summer solstice with the other gods here." Annabeth said. I mentally cursed myself for forgetting about it. Kayla groaned.

"I hate meeting's. Let's just get it over with" She said grabbing her charm braclet and we followed her to the garage where she got in her Jaguar XF. I climbed in the shotgun seat while Annabeth went in the back. David and the other gods at the DMC got in their own cars and we all drove to the Empire State building.

* * *

Kayla

I hate meetings as much as I hate Percy's archery

Once arriving at the Empire State building I parked the car and got out. The other gods parked their cars and we walked in together. David put his shoulder over mine and I leaned into his chest as we got the key from the security guard and went up the elevator. The doors dinged open and we walked into where everything was busy in the streets. We walked up the long steps and finally reached the door. I opened without knocking and saw everyone fighting. I sighed. Not this again.

"Guys!" i yelled trying to get their attention but they couldn't hear. " GUYS!" I yelled louder and Zeus seemed to hear and quieted everyone down. "What's going on?"

"Well there's something we have been keeping from you." Poseidon said.

"Go on." I urge.

" Uranus has kept a secret army and they march towards us as we speak." Zeus said.

"Okay we'll kill them as we always do no worries." I say.

"It's not a normal army." Athena said

"But one made up of Demi- titans." Hephestaus said.

"Demi- titans?" I said.

"You know half- t-"

"I know what it means Percy!" I yell at him. He puts his hands up in surrender and I look at my Dad for some clue if it was some joke. But unfortunatley not. I sit in my throne and the others followed my example.

"So you want us to intercept them our wait until they arrive at the DMC?" I ask.

"Wait for them. You'll have the home advantage and might help you to treat wounded. They also have a dragon in their midst and we think it's their new leader since you killed Uranus."

"Okay I'll set up defenses. Anything else?" I ask

"No that mostly sums up our meeting." Zeus said. Everyone turned to leave but I hung around with my Dad and Apollo.

" So how is Ethan and Austin?" Poseidon asked.

"Their good and can't wait to meet you guys. Their both graduating this week and I would appreciate it if you could attend." I say. Poseidon smiled.

"Of course. I'm just that awsome." Apollo said and I forced back a laugh.

" Sure I'll be there Kayla but let's make it a surprise." Poseidon said winking at me as he and Apollo left along with the other gods. I walked out to where everyone was waiting impatiently. We walked to the cars and drove back to the DMC to prepare for war.


	4. Graduation

**Plz review guys!**

Kayla

" So what are we going to do now?" Percy asked.

"First we need to focus on graduation. Second we need to find more demi-gods to recruit. " I say as we pull up to the DMC garage. We all get out and I scan my card and put in the code before entering the DMC. It was very busy as people prepared for the graduation. Hundreds of chairs were put in rows and a stage was created for where the graduates would stand. Ethan, AUstin and Jake was helping among the mass of demi- gods occasionally playing pranks. We all went to help in some way or another until later at 5 when the graduation was an hour away. I stood at the podium with all the certificates 2 of them containing my sons and another 2 for Percy and Jacob. I noticed my dad and grandpa in the crowd giving me a small wave. Then the graduates one at a time came and sat on the chairs on stage in order. One by one I called them until I got to the 'J'.

"Perseus Jackson" I said in the mic. Everyone clapped as Percy got up and accepted his certificate. " Percy was a great student if you excuse his horrible archery skills." I said and everyone chuckled even Poseidon. " But he's still the best big bro ever so congrats Percy." We hugged breifly before he sat back down.

"Jacob Jackson" I said. He got up and got his certificate and Percy was clapping the loudest.

"Ethan Charlie Erik Johnson." I said. The crowd clapped loudly as he walked up and I hugged him and handed him his certificate. " I'm proud of you Ethan." I said only to him. He smiled and sat back in his seat.

"Austin James William Johnson." I say everyone claps and some whistles were heard. Austin grabbed his certificate. " Congratulations to Austin for being the youngest to graduate." Again everyone clapped and Austin sat down. After finishing everyone else on the list I motioned the gods to head backstage. They crept away led by David and Leo.

"So we have a suprise for all of you today in celebration of Percy, Austin, Ethan and Jacob graduating. The gods are here to give their own congratulations!" I said. The curtain opened and the gods were there. the graduates ran up to their fathers or mothers greeting them for most the first time. Poseidon fatherly hugged Percy, Jacob and my sons congratulating them on graduating. Apollo high- fived my sons saying how good they were at archery like their Mom. And scolded Percy on his archery. After hugs and congratulations Shadow came in the doorway with three dragons behind her. She growled to get our attention and everyone sat down.

"Since Percy already has his dragon we will skip him. Ethan your dragon is Nightstalker." I say. Nightstalker growls slightly at his name. his green eyes saw Ethan.

"Austin your dragon is Thorn." Thorn shifted with excitment at his name his blue eyes brighting.

"Lastly Jake you get Saphira." Saphira snapped her jaws and her blue eye focused on Jake.

"All of you including Percy will led us when the demi- titans arrive." I announce. Commotion started and everyone protested.

"SILENCE!" I yell. It didn't work so Shadow roared so loud the paintings and furniture shook. Everyone sat back down.

" No one has even heard my explanation." I say.

" We shouldn't need to your letting 4 newly graduates to lead us." someone said.

"Let me remind you that 2 of them are my sons and if you think they are incapable of leading us then you should leave. Percy has lead most of you before so why can't he do it now? Jake is the son of Percy and Annabeth so he is more then capable of leading us." I growl. No one leaves so we continue to the party. Shadow stands by the door just listening to the music and eating the food people tossed her. I pat her head before going in the party. David takes my hand and kisses me quickly.

"I heard Ethan and Austin are singing tonight." David said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess. That's the way." I said. It was so obvious. They wrote it when Austin was 9. That's when Austin had a knack for rapping. So they made their own song. but it's out dated but still right.

"Yeah. They said if we don't sit front row there going to punish us." David said. I laughed and we took front row seats. Austin had on what he calls his lucky rapping hat. It's really just a snapback hat that has his name on it. Austin and Ethan took the mic and began rapping together.

_Turn it up cause this my jam_  
_It's got me swinging through the city like Spiderman_  
_You know that you're fingers and my hat match_  
_I put it on and they both snap back_  
_A little pop hit with a slick rap_  
_Will save the world like the men in black_  
_So where ya been? Where you going? Where you at?_  
_I'm just gonna bounce and see if you bounce back_  
_Cause if I know one think, I know this_  
_You've gotta be yourself for the world to notice_  
_And it don't matter age size shape color_  
_That's my word, my word to your mother_  
_Believe you can change the game_  
_Be like "oh na na" hater what's my name?_  
_Cause when you fly off, they'll stay the same_  
_Cause they just tryin' to crumple your paper airplane so come on_

_Come on you're never gonna have a good time_  
_If you don't see the bright side_  
_Let me see ya move now_  
_That's the way, that's the way, yeah_  
_Alright - why you gotta be so uptight_  
_Don't you know that you're big time_  
_Let me see you move now_  
_That's the way, that's the way, yeah_

_Gimmie the, gimmie the, gimmie the microphone_  
_And we can do it like this - until the clouds are gone I'm seein_  
_Blue skys because that's how my story goes_  
_Number one rap song on your stereo_  
_I've got a feeling that the rythem is right_  
_And i was calling just to see what you were doing tonight_  
_We've got a party on the roof top top of the school_  
_And i heard everybody's coming 'cause the principal's cool - and and uh_  
_And if it's at one thing i'm gettin'_  
_Sometimes you've gotta throw your own party to fit in_  
_And if you feel small make yourself taller_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with poppin' your collar_  
_You've gotta find your zone and if the walls are shaking then the music on_  
_So go ahead and move to what the DJ's playing_  
_Cause everybody here's singing singing my song saying_

_Come on you're never gonna have a good time_  
_If you don't see the bright side_  
_Let me see ya move now_  
_That's the way, that's the way, yeah_  
_Alright - why you gotta be so uptight_  
_Don't you know that you're big time_  
_Let me see you move now_  
_That's the way, that's the way, yeah_

_And even when your days feel long_  
_And people try to prove you wrong_  
_And say they don't like your song_  
_You feel like trading places_  
_Just know we've got your back_  
_Forever that's a fact_  
_If you ain't down with that_  
_We're making funny faces_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_Nah nah nah nah_

_Come on you're never gonna have a good time_  
_If you don't see the bright side_  
_Let me see ya move now_  
_That's the way, that's the way, yeah_  
_Alright - why you gotta be so uptight_  
_Don't you know that you're big time_  
_Let me see you move now_  
_That's the way, that's the way, yeah_

Everyone clapped along with me and David. They jumped down to us.

"So what did you think?"

"You need a new song." I said.

"Well were not that talented." Ethan complained

"Ask Apollo to help you I expect one soon." I said. They ran off to find Apollo. I laughed as they ran.

"So the search for demi-gods begins doesn't it." David said. I took his hand.

"It does." I replied


	5. Collin

**Plz review guys!**

Kayla

School

Me and David were at Orchid High School looking for potential demi-gods. Everyone went in pairs on a worldwide mission to find demi-gods except Ethan, Austin and Jake. They went together because they were younger and newly graduates. I was hoping Austin would keep them from fooling around. Austin is what I like to call a grown up in a kids body. Always thinking like one to. I was keeping an eye on a pair of sisters while David was just talking to some guys he meet in some class. Andres, John, and Tyler was good kids but maybe minor demi-gods by the looks of them. But still useful. The sisters was dragged away from man and I excused myself. I followed at a safe distance safe but ready. I followed them to the back of the school were they tired to get away from the man.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Marrisa. I activated my bow and placed a bow on it ready to strike like a cobra to save them.

"Just follow me. You're in danger." The man said. He wanted to help them? I tried to get a closer look but a stone moved and made a soft _clunk _on the pavement. The man turned and faced me. Many things were seen on his face. But one I was very suprised to see was joy.

"Kayla?" The man said.

"How do you know me?" I said. The man pulled back his hood to show me his face. The face of my childhood friend Collin.

"Collin?" I said not beliving it was him.

"Yeah." he said. I drop my bow and hug him.

"Ug okay Kayla careful." Collin laughed.

"Oh my gods Collin you've grown!" I said taking in his hazel eyes and dirty blond hair.

"I should say the same aboout you." Collin said.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Same problems at home saving some demi-gods. getting in trouble." Collin laughed.

"Your a demi-god?" I asked.

"Yeah son of Ares. I could tell right away that you've been to Camp Half blood and that bow is not a stick." Collin said.

"Can you guess?"

"That's easy Poseidon."

"There's something else."

"I give up."

"Legacy of Apollo and goddess of the tides, heroes and quests."

"No way."

"Yes way"

"Um sorry to interupt your little reuion but what about us?" Marrisa said.

"Just follow me I'm taking you guys to the DMC."

"DMC?" They all say.

"Demi- god Mission Corporation. I'll explain it on the way there. Collin you just have to meet David and my sons!"

"Sons?" He said.

"Yeah I have 2."

"Oh cool." Collin said. I call David on the communicator and he comes up running to us followed by his friends.

"David meet Collin. He's my childhood friend. Collin this is David my husband." I said. They shake hands for longer than neccesary before I cleared my throat and they let go. I lead them to my car and it's a good thing I decided to bring my truck. David and Andres were in front while the rest of us were in the back. I wanted to go in the back to catch up with Collin. We talked about him living on his own after his mom died. Talked about some childhood memories we had together. I never saw him after 5th grade. He was leaving for another part of California that he never told me. I remember the day he told me. We were underneath an oak tree just talking about school. I remember his mom pulling up to get him and him kissing me before he left. What he said next I had always remembered.

_I will return Kayla Hunter._


	6. Promises

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Kayla**

We arrived at the DMC 45 minutes later and Percy and Annabeth pulled up next to us. Percy opened the door and a demi-god stepped out. Percy noticed how many demi-gods I had and his mouth popped open.

"Close your mouth Percy." I said.

"You just had to be better than me."

" It won't be fun if I didn't." I said. " Percy this is Cllin. Collin this is Percy my brother." They shook hands briefly and exchanged a hello before we went into the DMC. David, Percy and Annabeth took everyone but Collin on my request. I wanted to show him around and talk privately.

"So you live here?" Collin asked.

"Yeah it's like Camp Half Blood in a way. But the reason we are recriting demi-gods is because a demi-titan army is approacing." I said

"Really?" Collin said.

"Yeah. Have you been trained before?"

"No but my Dad sent me my sword and I kinda learned myself." Collin said. I pull out my sword.

"Let's see these skills of yours." I taunted. It wasn't easy trying to get someone who knew you from the inside out. Knows your every move before it happens. Soon our swords were locked at the hilt and we were panting.

"I never had a tie before. You have some good skills Collin." I said sheathing my sword.

"Thanks." Collin said sheathind his own sword. Shadow bounded over to me happy to see me again. Her scales were beggining to shed to show new gold ones.

"Hey girl." I said. patting her snout. Collin looked at me warly.

"Collin this is Shadow my dragon. You'll get one too after you graduate but since you can make me get a tie we'll skip your training."

"Okay dragons. Any other creatures I should know about?" Collin said.

"Besides my falcon, wolf and Shadow here then no." I said. I jumped on Shadow's back. I extended my hand out to Collin.

"You coming?" I say. He reluctantly got on and Shadow with one flap of her mighty wings we are airbore and Collin looks scared out of his wits holding my waist for dear life. Shadow pulls in for a steep dive which makes Collin scream. I laugh feeling free and Collin lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Please get me off this thing." Collin said. Shadow pulls up and we glid in the clouds. Zeus gave me clearance since I was a god but I knew he hated it. But even though he wont say it I'm his favorite besides his kids. Collin's grip slackens bit and he calms down a bit.

"You okay back there?" I joke.

"What ever K." Collin said using my old nickname.

"Same C." I said using his. He woops in the air and I laugh like the old times. It feels like when we were little kids just having fun in the backyard of my mom's house. We glided the rest of the trip just staring at the sunset. After him saying he was getting queasy Shadow landed on the ground and Collin and me got off.

"You alright?" I ask

"Yeah I'm good."

"Maybe you should go see Will in the infirmary."

"No it will pass."

"Alright let me show you were you'll live." I showed him his room and turned to leave when he said.

"I kept my promise."

"I know"


	7. Wars

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Kayla**

I unlocked the door to my house where David was in the kids room talking to them. I go into my room and take a shower. I put on some clothes before jumping into bed. David walked in and sat next to me. He brushed a peice of hair out of my face and I smiled.

"Collin seems nice."

"He is."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were born."

"I have a bad feeling about that guy." David said twirling a strand of my hair.

"He's a good friend. Trust me he's fine."

"I trust you it's just him I don't trust."

"It's fine alright just relax and go to sleep. We have alot of work tommorow." I said. He lay next to me clearly the whole Collin thing still bugging him. I ignore it and go to sleep.

* * *

Kayla

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes. The light died down as the car parked outside.

"Apollo's here." I said. I shook David awake and go up to meet him. I was wearing my old Camp shirt and some basketball shorts. Apollo got out of the car and smiled his blinding smile.

"Hey Apollo." I said. " Is there a reason you are here?"

"Yes just to make sure your ready of course."

"The army isn't due for weeks." i stated.

"The gods didn't tell you?" My expression told him no. " Well they have picked up pace and will be here tommorow."

"TOMMOROW!" I yell. Apollo put his hands in surrender.

"Not my fault blame your uncle Zeus. See ya around Kayla." Apollo said.

"You're not gonna look around?''

"I saw it up there. GOod luck." Apollo said before he drove off into the sky blinding me in the process. I walk back in the DMC and everyone was just now waking up. I head off to meet Collin and see he's already talking to my kids and Percy's.

"Collin there you are!" I said "So you meet my kids."

"Yeah they told me everything I missed when you were here."

"Not everything though." Matthew said.

"What Matt." Collin said.

"You know their wedd-"

"Matthew that's a story for next time." i said. No need to embarrase myself now.

"I would love to hear it though." Collin said.

"Later." I said. I dragged him away so they wont get him hooked on anything else.

"So what do we do?"

"We train because the army is coming tommorow. You're good with a sword so were gonna train with Percy in archery."

"I don't know about that."

"Come on if I could train Ethan when he was 7 I think I could train you." i said. He follows me to the archery range where Percy was watching Annabeth.

"Come on Percy get up you're practicing to."

"Ug just when I get comfortable." Percy groaned as he picked up a bow and quiver. Percy shoots his first arrow which of course misses so I shoot a target to my right without looking.

"Show off." Percy mumbled as it hit the target. I shoot again and my previous arrow was split in half by my new arrow.

"That's messed up." Percy said.

"Just practice." I said. "You're turn Collin."

"Now I'll just watch." Collin said.

"Yeah right get over here slacker." I said. After failing as much as Percy on archery we take a break and just sit on the archery range.

"So my anniversary is tommorow." I said. He looked at me.

"The same time as-"

" When the army is coming. If we win I'd like you to come." I finished.

"I think after I help you guys I'll go back to finding demi-gods." Collin said.

"Come on please." I say.

"Fine but right after I'm leaving."

"There's no rush."

"I know but I'd like to get back on my own."

"Alright but I expect you to keep in touch. Don't wanna lose you again."

"Why did you miss me?" He teases. When I didn't respond he got up and went back in. I got up a couple minutes later and went to stash my bow and arrow in the armory. I look in the forge to see David and Leo hunched over something again. I smile and leave to the music room. I watched Austin and Ethan making a song with the demi-gods we rescued yesterday. I saw how they laughed and thought of the war tommorow and how soon those smiles will turn into battle stares or worse they won't have a smile at all.


	8. Micheal

Kayla

I woke up to commotion as everyone hustled to put on armor and prepare for the upcoming war. I got up and started to put on mine. I pulled it over my head and began fixing the straps. After finishing the rest of my armor I get my sheild, sword and helmet. I put my bow in the quiver on my back before going outside where everyone was essembled. David walked next to me Firestar behind him. His armor gleamed in the bright sun.

"Speech time." David said.

"Yay." I say. I kiss him briefly before going up on Shadow's back. Her scales were more gold than black giving her a glowing impression.

"We don't know what the demi-titans are capable of but we know this. They are stupid for thinking they could beat us." I start. They cheer. " We are much braver, stronger and smarter. We all were trained by gods and their blood runs in our veins. So let's make them proud by killing all of them. Make me proud."

Collin winked at me among the army and I smiled back.

"Everyone who did not graduate excluding Collin must go back into the DMC and gaurd it if we fail. Everyone else best of luck." I say. We waited a long time for them to arrive. When they did they came in mast numbers. Shadow roared in challenge and another dragon roared back in response. The dragon and a man astride it's mighty back. Not just any man but Micheal the man who killed my mother after my wedding day.

I gritted my teeth and Shadow growled low. Micheal gestured for us to come and Me and David entered his house. SOmehow they got this big thing here either by lifting it or magic. When we got in the room was more like a throne room. It had a throne in at the end and a space for his dragon which was close to the size of Shadow. I unmounted Shadow as did David on Firestar.

"Welcome Kayla Hunter we meet at last."

"Leave the DMC and my family alone." I say.

"Well we're getting straight to the point are we?" Micheal said. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Let me make it simple for you." I said lunging forward taking my sword out of it's sheath and just when it got close everything froze in time except Micheal.

"See you picked the wrong person to mess with I'm the son of Kronos." Micheal said.

"Doesn't matter Percy defeated Kronos what makes you so special?" I say

"Someday being half-human makes you stronger than a titan or god."

"Untrue."

"When you were one you defeated the sky. Not an easy feat let me tell you." Micheal said. " But you end here. Your legacy, your history, and yourself." Micheal said. He sat on his throne still keeping us frozen. I could tell it took alot of his energy to keep 2 dragons the size of small mountains and 2 gods a bay. He was just a demi-titan with a dragon bigger than Firestar and Shadow combined. If I could just reach my communicator. The power faltered and I took a step forward. Micheal grunted and the force stopped us again. Another wavered and I hurried to take 2 steps closer. I got close enough to strike and waited for another waver. When it came I cut him on the arm making all of us free of his powers.

Firestar spun around- as fast as a cat whose tail had been stepped on- and he pounced on Micheal's dragon immense neck. The black dragon bellowed and scrambled backward, shaking his head in an attempt to throw Firestar off. The noise of his growls was painfully loud, and the floor shook from the weight of the two dragons.

I saw David and Shadow lurch forward, no longer bound by Micheals invisible bonds. Iceflame in hand, David started towards the throne, while Shadow loped toward where Firestar clung to the dragon named Viper.

Fist sized drops of blood from Viper and Firestar rained down around them and lay smoking on the stone.

I looked away from their fight and followed David to where Micheal was on his throne. Micheal bonded us again and my limbs turned to lead. Rage and frustration boiled inside me. They had been so close to striking at the demi-titan, and they were helpless before his powers.

"Get him!" I shout, both with my mind and my voice. The only hope of victory that yet remained- was to yet again break past Micheal's powers and kill him- We were 2 feet apart so this should be easier. He wavered and hit is cut with my blade making it deeper and bleed again.

Micheal stopped a foot in front of them and glared at me, a thick, forked vein prominent on his brow, the muscles of his heavy jaw knotting.

"Did you think you could challenge me girl?" He growled, fairly spitting with rage.

"Think you to be my equal? That you could kill me and end this war" The cords of Micheal's neck stood out like a skin of twisted rope. "As if you more noble or virtuous."

My head rung, and a constellation of throbbing, swirling crimson motes appeared before her eyes as Micheal struck her on the cheek with the flat of his sword, tearing her skin. David was bound by Micheal as he struck me on the side.

"Submit." Micheal said. I screamed.

"Submit." The blade twisted and I screamed until my voice gave out.

"Submit. After this is all ove you have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide...This life is at an end for you, Kayla Hunter, but a new one awaits. Submit, and all shall be forgiven."

Tears distorted my vision's as she stared into the featureless black abyss of Micheal's pupils.

They had lost...She had lost

The knowledge was more painful than any wounds she ever recieved. Shadow, Collin, David, The DMC none of them could overcome Micheal. He was too strong, too smart. Stephanie my mother had died in vain, as had the many warriors who laid down their lives in the course of fighting the demi-titans. The tears spilled from my eyes.

"Submit," Whispered Micheal and his grip tightened.

It seemed wrong on a fundamental level that so many had suffered and died in pursuit of a hopeless goal. It seemed wrong that Micheal should escape punishment for his misdeeds.

Why? She asked herself.

"Submit!" shouted Micheal. He pushed the sword farther. Kayla cried out and her desperation called at Ghost to bring Collin. Ghost soon came in Collin on his back.

"Kayla!" Collin said running over. With no effort Micheal threw Collin towards the wall on the other side of the room and he groaned.

"Collin." I said hoarsley. Micheal was distracted so she took out the sword and threw it on the floor drawing her own sword. David looked at me once before going to finish the dragon.

Firestar struggledd to his feet and followed.

His face conorted like a madman, Micheal strode toward Kayla and swung a fallen gaurd sword.

I rolled to the sideand heard the sword strike the stone by her head. She kept rolling for another feet, then pushed her self into a standing her will to save David and Collin allowed her to remain upright.

Shouting, Micheal charged at her, and I deflected his clumsy blow. Their swords rang like bells, sharp and clear amid the roars of dragons.

Shadow leaped high in the air and batted at Viper's enormus snout, bloodying it, then dropped back to the floor. He swung a paw at her, talons extended, and she hopped backwards, half spreading her wings.

I ducked a savage crosscut and stabbed at micheal's left armpit, she managed to get him wetting the tip of her sword with his blood.

A spasm in Micheal's left arm threw off his next strike, and they ended up with their swords locked at the hilt, both striving to push each other off balance. The demi-titans face was twisted almost beyond recognition.

A sheet of flame erupted over their heads, and the air grew hot around them.

My wounded leg gave way, and she fell back onto her hands and feet, brusing the fingers with which she held her sword.

She expected that Micheal to be upon her within a second, but Micheal walked slowly due to his wounds.

Kayla shook her head even while scrambled back onto her feet.

Pain shook through her left arm, and she looked over to see Shadow with a bloody gash on her left foreleg. On the other side of the room, Firestar sank his teeth into Viper's tail, causing the black dragon to snarl and turn on him. While Viper's attention was directed elsewhere, Shadow sprang upward and landed atop his neck, close to the base of his bony skull. She hooked her claws under his scales and then bit down on his neck between two of the spikes that ran along his spine.

Viper let out a rumbling, savage yowl and began to thrash about even more.

Once again Micheal, ran at Kayla, slashing at her as he did. I blocked one blow, then another, and then took a slash on her back which nearly caused me to faint. Black dots danced in her vision as Viper let out another yowl, this one more frantic than the last, came from Micheal, I saw Firestar clinging to Viper's neck opposite Shadow. The combined weight of the 2 dragons pulled down Viper's head until it was close to the floor. However the black dragon was still to large and strong for them to subdue. Moreover, his neck was so thick, I didn't think either Shadow or Firestar would be able to hurt him much with their teeth.

Then like a shadow flitting through a forest, I saw David dart out from behind a pillar and run towards the dragons. In his hand was a spear that glowed red with power.


	9. Death and Pain

**PLZ REVIEW if you want this story to continue!**

**Kayla**

Viper saw David coming and jerked his body, trying to dislodge Shadow and Firestar. When they remained there still, he snarled and opened his jaws and painted the area in front of him with a torrent of fire.

David dove forward, and for a moment, Kayla lost sight of him behind the wall of flames. Then he came into view again, not far from where Viper's head hung above the floor. With three bounding steps, he leaped onto Viper's left foreleg and flung himself toward the side of his head. uttering a shout that could be heard throughout the room, David threw the spear into the center of Viper's great, gleaming fire- red eye and buried it the full length of the spear within his skull.

Viper bellowed and twitched, and then he slowly fell sideway's liquid fire pouring from his mouth.

Shadow and Firestar jumped clear a moment before the gigantic black dragon struck the floor. Pillars cracked, chunks of stone fell from theceiling and shattered. I nearly fell as the room shuddered. She had not been able to see what happened to David, but she feared Viper's bulk might have crushed him.

"Kayla!" shouted Collin. " Duck!"

She ducked and heard a whistle of wind as Micheal's blade swung over her lowered back.

Rising, I lunged forward...

...and stabbed Micheal in his heart.

He grunted and then he stepped back, pulling himself of my blade. he touched the wound with his free hand and stared at the blood on his fingertips. He looked at me.

"Until next time Kayla Hunter." he said. As he died Shadow, Firestar and a very hurt Collin joined her. With them Kayla was relieved to see, David only bloodied but otherwise unhurt. A sudden rush of emotion and pain swept through m. my knees grew weak, and I fell onto the floor next to Shadow's paw. David rushed to her and put her on Shado's back. Firestar carried Collin as we flew back to the DMC.

"We did it." Shadow said her voice drifting away.

"We did it." I agreed before blacking out.


	10. Leaving

Kayla

Back at the infirmary Collin was arguing with Will trying to say he was fine.

"Collin feeling better?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm trying to tell that to Doc here." Collin said.

"Will he's fine I got him." I say. Will leaves and I sit next to him on the bed.

"So tell me really how are you feeling?" I say.

"My back hurts Doc said I broke a rib but otherwise I'm fine."

"Yeah mine hurts too."

"Kayla I'm going to check on the boys see you later." David said. I knew he wasn't going to the boys. He was being a gentleman and let us have some alone time. I look at Collin who was deep in thought.

"Olympus to Collin." I say. Collin snapped back to his senses.

"Sorry thinking about some stuff." Collin said

"Wanna tell me?"

"You'd hate me."

"Come on you know I won't hate you! We're best friends."

"Sometimes i want to be more than just friends." Collin said. I stared at his hazel eyes replaying what he just said.

"I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy it."

"What do you buy?"

"You have feelings for me you just won't admit it to yourself."

"Collin look. I'm married, have two amazing kids and I'm perfectly happy. You'll find someo-"

"No I doubt that."

"You can't escape love."

"My love for you will never fade. It started when I kissed you in the 5th grade all the way up to now."

" Collin I love you. But David is my life from the moment I bumped into him until I fade from being a goddess. But Collin you'll always be my best friend but as for love. Keep it for someone else besides me."

"I can't live without you." Collin said.

"I know."

"I have to go try to wrap my mind around this."

"Don't go." I say. but Collin's already up and out the door. I walk out to see him on Midnight his new dragon and fly off into the night. I felt a pinge of sadness of him leaving. But he said it was for awaile so maybe he would come back. I would try to forget about Collin Pierce. Until he returns.


	11. Alexandra Hunter

**This is like the first chapter of the next story! PLZ REVIEW!**

Collin

Coming Home

As Midnight touched the ground I dismounted and looked up at the DMC. It was still the same as it was 17 years ago. I never thought I would have the guts to come back but I couldn't stay away from Kayla forever. Even though I had forever thanks to the gods. I walked in hoping not to get noticed as soon as I got in. I looked around and the whole place was deserted. i was about to leave when I heard laughs and whoops by the beach. Another party. I went out back and saw them all hanging out by the beach. I saw Kayla and my heart hurt. She was still amazingly beautiful with her black hair and sea green eyes. David sat next to her and another girl. She looked my direction and my world turned pside down. This drop dead gorgeous girl sat there with sea green eyes and brown wavy hair. She looked like a goddess with her perfect face and slender body. She stared at me and Kayla seemed to notice. She looked where she was staring and she gasped.

"Collin!" Kayla shouted. Everyone turned to me and I nervously chuckled.

"Hey guys guessed I missed quite the party." I joke. Kayla came over and hugged the life out of me. " Jeez Kayla no need to break anything."

"Sorry. Oh my gods I can't belive you're here!" Kayla said. That beautiful girl came over and stood next to Kayla

"Mom who is this?"

"Alexandra meet Collin. Collin this is my daughter Alexandra."


End file.
